


Ode to Magnificent Pricks and Fine Bubble Butts

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: With the right inspiration, anyone can become a poet.





	Ode to Magnificent Pricks and Fine Bubble Butts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin came barreling through the door with a piece of paper in his hand. He kissed his lover hello and then informed him, “Hey, Brian, I was bored in class today so I wrote you a love poem. Wanna hear it?”

Brian snorted. “Poetry? Poetry makes my dick soft.”

“I think you may find this poem will have the opposite effect.”

Brian raised his eyebrow giving his lover a doubtful look but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Well then, have at it.”

Ode to Brian

Your nine inch cock makes me so hot

Especially when you hit my G spot.

I love your dick with all my heart

It’s definitely my favorite body part. 

I like it in my mouth, I like it up my butt

When it comes to your dick I am a slut.

I love the way it tastes when you cum

I wish they could make it a flavor of chewing gum.

When I’m riding your cock as fast as I can

All I can think is I’m a lucky man.

When your dick is in my mouth and I’m licking up and down

All I can think is you have the tastiest cock in town.

So beautiful is your cock that it makes me want to cry

Let me tell you, you are one lucky guy.

You have a magnificent prick, you see

But what makes you so lucky is that you also have me!

The End.

“That was truly beautiful, Sunshine,” Brian said, smirking, trying to contain his laughter.

“Well, I had a beautiful inspiration,” replied Justin, running his hand down Brian’s thigh, reaching for said inspiration.

“I always believed my cock had the power to create epic poetry,” Brian breathed, his eyes rolling back into his head as his lover’s ministrations became more fervent.

“Mmm. Your cock has the power to do a lot of things. So why don’t you shut up and let it do its job.” 

“You asked for it” warned Brian as he flipped Justin over, letting his cock do what it does best.  
**********

The next morning Justin was in the library in between classes. He was checking his email when he noticed a message from Brian. He was very curious because his lover did not often send him email. He opened the file and immediately flashed his famous smile.

Dearest Justin,

Your poem last night truly moved me. You proved that poetry doesn’t necessarily have to make my dick soft. In fact, you were right, it has the power to do the opposite. So, I decided to write you a poem in gratitude. 

Ode to Justin

Justin’s ass is the finest of butts

When I look at, it drives me nuts.

It’s covered in a layer of soft blond hair

I wish he’d never wear pants, that his ass would always be bare.

But then others would be able to see

The ass that only belongs to me.

I see the way the men stare at his rear,

But I know that I have nothing to fear.

Because Justin’s ass was made for my cock

It’s a perfect fit, just like a foot in a sock.

When I stick my tongue in his tight little hole

I know that I have reached my goal.

He emits a moan that goes straight to my dick

And then he begs me to do more than just lick.

When finally we get to the main event of the night

And my dick’s buried deep in his ass it feels so right.

I am the luckiest of the lucky, you see,

Because Justin’s ass was made especially for me.

The End.

My magnificent prick will be waiting for your fine bubble butt so hurry the fuck up and come home.

-B

When he finished reading, Justin was laughing out loud and the rest of the students in the library were glaring at him very displeased. But Justin didn’t care. He logged off the computer, grabbed his shit, and hauled ass out of the library. He made it to the loft in record time.

******  
“What the fuck took you so long? I’ve been waiting here with a rock hard cock for the past half hour.” Brian complained, moving towards his young lover to begin undressing him. Brian, of course, was already naked.

“Brian, I came as fast I could. I made it home faster than I ever have before.”

“Whatever. Let’s cut the chit chat and get down to business. I’m hornier than I ever have been in my life.” 

Justin snorted. “You say that almost every time we fuck.”

“Well, it’s always true.” Brian was getting fed up because Justin’s clothes weren’t coming off fast enough. He was about to rip off Justin’s shirt when the younger man gently pushed him away and deftly removed his shirt. He grinned at Brian’s impatience. It is nice to know that you’re wanted so badly your lover is willing to ruin a $100 shirt that he bought for you and threatened you with your life if you spilled anything on it. Justin made short work of his jeans and then grabbed Brian’s head and crushed their lips together while leading him to the bedroom. When they broke apart, both were out of breath.

“I have a new found love for poetry,” Brian admitted before engulfing Justin’s left nipple.

“With the right inspiration anyone can become a poet.”

“That’s for sure” agreed Brian and then he flipped his lover onto his stomach so that Brian’s magnificent prick and Justin’s fine bubble butt could create beautiful poetry together.


End file.
